List of minor criminals
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Criminal Minds. Season One Derailed William Debrais A mentioned incarcerated child serial killer. In the beginning of the episode, Elle is on a train to Texas to interview him. His file shows that he killed five boys, apparently adolescents. A bloody crime scene photo suggests that Debrais used some sharp weapon to kill them. It is unknown if Elle still interviewed Debrais after the hostage situation she was caught up in ended. The Popular Kids The Montana Strangler One of Morgan's earliest cases he worked together with Gideon, the Montana Strangler (so named in this wiki) targeted girls. The case brought about a great deal of nightmares for Morgan, who felt like he had been responsible for a later murder as he had told the police that he could make a profile if he had more information, i.e. another victim. Abductor of Deborah Addison A case Gideon worked on in 1985. While walking home from school, thirteen-year-old Deborah Louise Addison was abducted by a predator, but the BAU was able to successfully profile and locate the unsub, and saved Deborah before any harm could come to her. A Real Rain The boys in Iowa The Boys in Iowa was one of the first cases Hotch and Gideon worked together. Three children had been murdered and the authorities had no leads. Gideon and Hotch delivered the profile, which led them to a local 4H leader. As they moved in to arrest him, he held them at gunpoint and a brief standoff ensued. They were able to talk him down and make an arrest. When the case went to court, however, the man’s wife gave him a false alibi for the murders, leading to him being released. In the end, he was finally incarcerated after killing a fourth child. What Fresh Hell? Unnamed sex offender An unnamed sex offender who turns up in Garcia's search. According to her, his rap sheet was so long that he should still be in prison. Unfinished Business The Boise Child Killer The Boise Child Killer (real name unspecified) was an apparently prolific serial killer in Boise, Idaho who targeted children. He was captured through a profile given by Max Ryan. Unnamed bomber case One of Gideon's earliest cases, supervised by Max Ryan. Presumably as a form of hazing, Ryan and the other investigators planted a list of the FBI Director's whereabouts over the next 48 hours among the bomber's things for Gideon to find. When he did, he rushed up 25 flights of stairs and interrupted a meeting between the Director and the Attorney General in an attempt to save him. Secrets and Lies Hassan Nadir Hassan was a Saudi diplomat who also funded terrorist organizations. He had a wife name Aaliyah, with whom he had two children. Nadir would regularly abuse his wife, before she made a deal with the CIA in return for them faking her death. Bruno Hawks later informed Hassan that his wife was alive. After learning about his wife faking her death, he began trying to find and confront her. Bruno was a mole in the CIA who was trying to figure out where Summers had hidden Aaliyah and their children. Once she was found, Hassan held his family at gunpoint, demanding to know why she made him think she was dead. At some point, Hawks turned on him, ordering Gina Sanchez to shoot him. The Fisher King, Part 1 Marty Harris A convicted pedophile and fetish burglar, Harris was briefly employed by budding serial killer Randall Garner. He was later killed by another of Randall's associates, Frank Giles. Season Two P911 Frank Portwell A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. According to Garcia, he was serving a 12-year sentence in prison. Martin Dubrais A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. Was shot to death in January 2005. Patrick Forbes A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. He was a suspect when he was about to be sold in an online auction, but was written off as he, according to Agent Katie Cole, wasn’t smart enough to pull that off. Other pedophiles Several other pedophiles appear in the episode, mostly only as IM names on computer screens. One of them can be heard during Kevin Rose's live performance, giving him instructions. The Last Word The I-80 Killer A serial killer targeting co-eds along Interstate 80 in Indiana, according to Prentiss's profile, he is an organized white male in his early thirties who is quite the charmer, able to smooth talk educated women who know there's a predator out there into his car. Eight of his eleven victims were reported missing on Friday mornings, and were theorized by Prentiss to have been picked up at the Ranch House, a well known nightclub in Gary that has a popular ladies' night on Thursday. Coincidentally, Interstate 80 was also the same route prolific serial killer Frank Breitkopf took while looking for his victims all across the country. Lessons Learned Tariq Mohammad A member of the Militant Islamic Society, and the one who smuggled the anthrax the group had stolen from a Dutch laboratory into America. Before converting to Islam, his name was Andre Jenson. Fear and Loathing The White Stallions A white supremacy movement in a New York suburb. Inspired by a series of murders of African-American girls disguised as hate crimes, they assaulted a black teenager. Season Three Seven Seconds Jessica Davis's killer Jessica Davis's murder, which predated the episode by one week, was initially thought to be connected to the case at hand. She was abducted from a mall and found dead hours later. According to Reid, the murderer, who remains unidentified and at large by the end of the episode, killed her because he realized that he could never have any privacy with her. News coverage of the murder would later be responsible for launching the prominent case. About Face The Scarsdale Skinner The Scarsdale Skinner (real name unrevealed) was a serial killer operating in Scarsdale, New York. According to Reid, Rossi somehow helped capture him by using psycho-linguistics to profile his reading habits. Judging by the nickname, it can be assumed he flayed his victims. 3rd Life The McCrellan Corporation A predominantly Irish mob centered in Boston, which Jack Vaughan once worked as an enforcer for. The organization was particularly ruthless in regards to those it viewed as a threat, so any potential witnesses to their crimes never come forward for fear of retribution. The "corporation" may have been disbanded by the testimony of Jack Vaughan, who had turned against the group and was placed in Witness Protection after his wife died in an attack that was meant for him. Damaged The Indianapolis rapist A serial rapist caught by Rossi in 1988. By his account, it was pretty easy as he wasn’t very smart. After the case, Rossi was brought in on the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Galen. Season Four Paradise Clint Barnes A serial rapist of the power-reassurance type, Clint would rape women and then ask how he did. Another rapist, Floyd Hansen, raped and beat a woman to death and then successfully framed Clint for the act. Memoriam The serial drowner A case shown by JJ to Jordan Todd as part of an exercise to determine which cases should have priority. An unsub had drowned two people with one month between the kills. No other details are given. The family annihilator Another case from the aforementioned exercise, the case involved a man who had killed his wife and twin daughters for unspecified reasons. Jordan correctly deduced that case should have priority over the drowner as the man may go after other family members and other innocent people. Masterpiece William Grace The brother of Henry Grace, and an apparently severely depraved serial killer. He was executed after Rossi (who wrote about him in a few of his books, and referred to him as "the face of pure evil") aided in his capture. William's capture ruined his brother's life, and Henry began to believe that because he and brother shared the same genetics (both brothers where born with an extra Y chromosome and Henry believes the outdated theory of the extra chromosome) it made him and his brother killers, despite the fact that the theory had been debunked as little more than "junk science". Brothers in Arms Diablo A gangster who took advantage of a series of killings targeting Phoenix police officers to attack an officer who arrested him and the officer's partner, killing the former and severely wounding the latter. He is later shot and killed by a police sniper. Cold Comfort The Georgia child abduction The abduction of a boy in Georgia investigated by Rossi. During the investigation, they took the advice of a local psychic which led them in the wrong direction and resulted in the boy's death. Demonology Priests During his killing spree, Father Paul Silvano had a number of unnamed priests act as his accomplices, having them help him capture his intended victims and perform exorcisms on them. The priests were possibly unaware of the fact that Silvano's exorcisms were purely revenge motivated and purposely fatal. House on Fire Brian Miller One of the earliest suspects of the case. Not much is mentioned about him, other than that he had a long history of vandalism. John Clayton Another one of the case's earliest suspects, he had set his neighbor's garage on fire sometime prior to the episode. Though he claimed it was an accident, he had reported the neighbor the previous month for killing his dog. Season Five Cradle to Grave The white supremacist While working late and looking over cases sent to them, JJ and Hotch discuss one involving an apparent white supremacist group operating in Baton Rouge. The two dismiss the group as nonexistent, due to the inconsistency of the letters sent by it (they continually switch between "I" and "we") and conclude they were written by a racist working alone. Unnamed accomplice A young man who was hired by Robert Reimann to help abduct a woman named Julie. After leading Julie to a secluded stop, Robert suffocated her into unconsciousness and paid the man. It is unknown if the man was caught after Robert's incarceration. Outfoxed Garrett Pain An apparent psychotic, Garrett Pain was a serial killer who, according to Prentiss, "tore apart" fourteen women. She and Hotch briefly spot him (pressing up against the glass of his cell, and making barking sounds) when they visit Karl Arnold at the prison where they were both incarcerated. Casting calls for the episode reveal he was a cannibal. The Fight Child killers A case Hotch and Cooper worked on in an unspecified location. Five children were found murdered, and with the BAU's help the local authorities were able to arrest a suspect, who confessed to all the murders. Regardless of the killer's confession, Hotch and Cooper felt that he did not kill all the children, due to the victim types being too varied. Despite the agents' doubts, the police and FBI considered the case closed, and the two were sent back to Quantico. Hotch and Cooper's belief that there was a second unsub was ultimately proven correct, when the other killer was captured shortly after dumping the body of a young boy named Holby Holme. A Rite of Passage The Dragon A murder case Sheriff Ruiz worked in New York, prior to her career in Texas. The parents of a little girl were murdered by a man in a green hooded shirt. When the daughter, who witnessed it, told the police what happened, she said a "dragon" had killed her parents because that's what the killer looked like in the hood. It is unspecified whether he/she was caught. ...A Thousand Words Morris Monroe The father of Juliet Monroe, Morris was a serial rapist whose favorite victim was his own daughter. His repeated raping her turned her into a hybristophile, someone who is attracted to people who commit violent acts. Despite the abuse she suffered at his hands, she would regularly visit him in prison a few times a year. His status in ...A Thousand Words is unspecified, but given his crimes, he was most likely still in jail or deceased. Season Six Middle Man Michael Kosina's previous accomplices The accomplices of then-serial rapist Michael Kosina in northern Louisiana, who both disappeared after being killed by Michael himself following a series of rapes in the area. The police pinned the crimes on them as a result until Michael's death. What Happens at Home Charles Beauchamp A serial killer in North Dakota known as "The Redmond Ripper", Charles Beauchamp is﻿ the father of FBI cadet Ashley Seaver. When she was a child, he killed 25 women over the course of 10 years. His nickname suggests their deaths were very brutal and bloody. He was extremely protective of his daughter and was terrified of letting her out of the house because he knew there were more men like him outside. He tried very hard to be a good father and would give her all the toys she wanted, though he refused to have any pets in the house because he knew he couldn't control his homicidal urges around them. In the end he was arrested by Rossi and Hotch. He would later say it was the best day of his life as it meant he no longer had to hide and wouldn't hurt anyone else. Because of that statement, it is possible that his killings, or at least a portion of it, were acted out of compulsion. He is currently in prison, since North Dakota doesn't have capital punishment, he is probably serving life sentence with no possibility of parole. He sometimes writes to Ashley, though she never reads his letters. Corazón Los Machetes A Miami street gang mentioned in the episode. Its signature was cutting off the arms and heads of their victims with machetes, hence the name. Julio Ruiz was a member of Los Machetes in his youth. With Friends Like These... Benjamin Hadley A resident of an apartment complex in which the unsub claimed another victim, Hadley shot a cleaning man in the genitals when he learned that his wife was sleeping with him. It is unknown if the victim survived. Hanley Waters Hanley Waters A man who robbed a liquor store in 2010 and resultantly led the police in a high-speed car chase. The chase ended abruptly when he collided with a car driven by future spree killer Shelley Chamberlain, killing her son Damien. He was later arrested and incarcerated for his crimes. Waters was also responsible for the death of a police officer that made headlines, though it is unknown as to how exactly he was able to kill the officer. Out of the Light Sam Edmann A sex offender convicted of fondling his girlfriend's six-year-old son. Mark Hillman A sex offender convicted of flashing a woman. Big Sea John Hitchens A coworker of Morgan's cousin, Cindi, who began stalking her in 2004. Though they only went on one date and shared one goodnight kiss, he started calling her constantly and sending her gifts that she returned. Ultimately, his stalking became so severe that she fled the state and went to Charleston. She did so on Morgan's advice, as he knew Hitchens was a power-assertive stalker and that it would most likely end badly if the stalking continued. Two weeks after Cindi disappeared, Hitchens was shot and killed by Malcolm Ford, a man also stalking Cindi, who made it look like a suicide, before he abducted Cindi. At the time, the police figured Hitchens had killed Cindi, though there was no body. However, this was eventually proven to be false on the episode's follow-up, The Company. Season Seven A Thin Line Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson Two African-American men who invaded the home of future serial killer and family annihilator Trevor Mills, leaving Trevor's father and sister dead and Trevor's mother in a near-vegetative state after raping her. Both were later incarcerated for the crimes. They were hired by real-estate businessman Clark Preston, who intended to start a crime wave he would benefit from economically when property values plummet as a result. Heathridge Manor Catherine Heathridge The mother of James and Lara Heathridge, Catherine, a.k.a. "Cate Harris", was a textile heiress who had a minor part in the Shakespeare play The Merry Wives of Windsor. Because of this, she had a psychotic breakdown and believed that the lead actresses were "the Devil's Wives", leading her to stab one of them; whether or not this actress died from her wound(s) is unclear. Afterwards, she used a meat cleaver to chop off the left of arm of then-infant Lara. Because of this, she was institutionalized at St. Baldwin's Psychiatric Hospital, which was closed down after a fire left six, including Catherine, dead. It was assumed that Catherine herself started the fire. The Company Sadomasochist ring An organization that murderer and abductor Malcolm Ford was a member of, whose members were sadomasochists who treated and referred to their wives as "slaves". Malcolm and possibly other members have also abducted women to induct as their own slaves through a contract. The ring had complex, criminal traditions; some of these included storing children between members and their slaves in a location called "The Cabin", threatening slaves that their families would be tracked down and killed should they try to escape, and torturing slaves through various methods. The organization was otherwise unspecified, as the BAU was more focused on Malcolm, though by the end of the episode, it can be presumed that the organization's members were tracked down and arrested, while the victimized slaves and children were freed. Profiling 101 Georgina Yates's rapist An unidentified man who raped a then-16-year-old Georgina Yates, resulting in the impregnation of her son Thomas. No further details on the case have been specified, and it appears the man was never caught. He is likely deceased in the events of the episode. Season Eight The Silencer Unnamed Seattle serial killer An unnamed serial killer on whose case Alex Blake worked; it was her first case with the BAU since her leave of absence following the Amerithrax case. In The Silencer, she mentions that he used his own child to bait his victims (not unlike Season Three criminal Joe Smith) and made Gary Ridgway, who was also active in Seattle, "look like a saint". The case was mentioned again in The Replicator, where it is revealed that a woman had been killed by a copycat. The Apprenticeship Rudy Stein An inmate who was put on a work detail with future killer David Roy Turner, whom he tutored on how to kill without getting caught, having committed a number of murders in New York himself. The two maintained close contact after David's release, until Rudy died from a massive stroke while still in prison. Unnamed Whitewood assailant An unidentified man who was responsible for abducting future killer Toby Whitewood and his sister in 2010, sexually assaulting the latter and then killing her in front of Toby before escaping. This act would be responsible for inducing Toby's psychopathic tendencies. It is unknown if the man was apprehended afterwards. Magnificent Light Unnamed carjacker An unidentified man who killed a woman and her daughter while stealing their vehicle in Seattle. Local authorities managed to catch up with him and arrest him, to which he confessed. A misinterpretation about the man's identity would be one of the stressors behind Carl Fisher's crimes. The Lesson Unnamed robber An unnamed man who robbed and then fatally shot Alex Rain in front of his son Adam's eyes. It is unknown if the robber was caught and convicted of his crime. Broken Camp Willing A conversion camp that used brutal and illegal methods, such as electroshock therapy, on their patients. Their actions become the catalyst for future serial killer Paul Westin. By the end of the episode, the camp is raided and the employees are arrested. Isabella Grant A prostitute who abused and molested Paul Westin at Camp Willing. She is currently incarcerated for her crimes and proved to be of help for the case at hand. Carbon Copy Jack Lee Kemper A serial killer who was investigated by Gideon. He targeted nurses, killing four, and was apprehended before he could kill a fifth victim. Prior to his arrest, Donnie Bidwell was considered a primary suspect. He died of an overdose five months prior to the episode, the same time the Replicator first committed murder. Kemper's surname is taken from real-life serial killer Edmund Kemper, presumably as a reference to him. Unnamed cop killer An unidentified cop killer who fatally shot Detective David Rizzo's partner. Restoration Michael Crowley A swimming coach who was the first victim of spree killer Rodney Harris, who specifically targeted him when he molested his son Tyler. Brothers Hotchner Thane Parks The boss of Sean Hotchner, who would date-rape women at the bar he owned using ecstasy-tainted wine. He is arrested when he attempts to stab Sean, who is wearing a wire while trying to wrangle information out of him concerning a case, but is put under witness protection when it turns out that the unsub could be potentially targeting employees of the bar (including him). Liz Leonte An accomplice of Thane Parks in his date rapes. She is put under witness protection alongside Thane. Season Nine Final Shot Adam Dawson The head of the Southern Aryans, appropriately nicknamed "The General", who fatally shot a black Dallas councilman named Adrian Clay in a parking lot three months prior to the episode. He was arrested for an unrelated charge, and currently was going through a trial for Clay's murder. Coincidentally, an Assistant District Attorney who was going to prosecute him for the killing was later murdered alongside five others by a sniper. Unnamed ex-boyfriend An enraged male who killed his former girlfriend and her "community angel" in 2007, having found them by breaking into the computers of a battered women aid service, before committing suicide. Route 66 Christopher Corbone A Chicago robber who spent time in the same prison as future spree killer Eddie Lee Wilcox, who would become his partner when the two were released. Together, they robbed a pawn shop on October 20, 2013, and Corbone shot and killed the owner and a customer that was present. Horrified, Eddie argued with him, and Corbone then tried to shoot him, but his gun jammed. Eddie promptly fired back with his .45-caliber pistol, emptying its magazine on him, even after he was dead. Corbone was also connected to the Riggio family, a Mafia organization operating in Chicago. The Riggio family A Mafia organization operating in Chicago. Robber and killer Christopher Corbone was connected to them. In The Blood Unnamed sect member A member of a utopia sect who murdered a woman by burying her under a pile of rocks as an honor killing. He was later arrested and serving out an unspecified sentence in prison. Coincidentally, the second victim of serial killer Leland Duncan was killed in a similar way as the member's honor killing, which led to initial suspicion on the sect and its leader. Bully Killer of Danny Miller An armed robber who killed Danny Miller, the brother of SSA Alex Blake, when he tried to intervene in the robbery. The Road Home Howard Clark A man who, on February 2, 2003, murdered Emma and Teddy Walsh, the son of future spree killer Clifford Walsh, during a home invasion and robbery. He was caught the next day, but only sentenced to ten years in prison due to the influence his father had on one of the jurors of his case. He would later die in a random prison fight before he could be released, thus triggering Clifford's spree. It was later revealed that Clark planned the robbery with Teddy, but it got out of hand when he took meth prior to the robbery, making him erratic and uncontrollable, thus leading to the murders. Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Minds Characters